Mistlebomb
by xTimesNewRomanx
Summary: Who knew a white plant could have the power to bring couples together? Robin's determination would not falter. By the end of this night, Boomer and Bubbles will kiss. That was a promise.


**Mistlebomb  
**

* * *

 **A/N: It's not Christmas anymore but obviously, I wrote this before Christmas. I never did think that I'd get this out before Christmas anyway. This is an entry for TheRealKirb for his contest at Powerpuff-Nation on dA.  
Hope this is good enough.**

 **Notes: Soooooooooooooooo, uhhhhh... don't ask about my other fics shshshshshsh they're coming along idkkkkk i'll try to have SOMETHING for Best Mistake.**

* * *

 ** _Who knew a white plant could have the power to bring couples together? Robin's determination would not falter. By the end of this night, Boomer and Bubbles will kiss. That was a promise._**

 **Rated T**

 **Boomer/Bubbles - 18**

 **Includes other characters/small ships too**

* * *

 **Mistlebomb**

* * *

 **Prologue (sort of)**

* * *

Blossom looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it, Blossom?" Buttercup piped up from the couch.

"It's Brick." She said slowly with a puzzled look. Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"Put it on speaker." Blossom answered the phone with a heavy sigh.

"What do you want?" She huffed.

 _"_ _What do girls like?"_

"...Excuse me?"

 _"_ _What do girls like?"_ Brick repeated with a small break between the words. Blossom looked at Buttercup as she gave an unhelpful shrug back.

"What do you mean by that, Brick?"

 _"_ _Like, what do girls want to get as a gift? God!"_ His temper was running low in his voice as Blossom sighed again. Buttercup held in her chuckle. She found it funny that he would call Blossom for these types of topics.

"Well, it depends on the girl. What's she like? Do you like her?" It just flew out of her mouth before she could even think about it. Blossom slapped herself internally for asking.

 _"_ _It's Robin, smartass. We're going to her party."_ Perfect. Even the Boys were going to Robin's party. Buttercup audibly groaned as soon as she heard.

"That means Butch is going…" She whined. Blossom ignored her as she thought over the gifts Robin liked. She, herself, got the host of the party a new tennis racket with advice from Buttercup on which one to get. Robin played on the weekends and had stated that she needed a new racket.

"Well… it's Robin so she practically likes anything. You could try bath products like bath bombs, soaps and gels. She also likes stationary so maybe you could get her cute pens or notebooks. Also, she plays tennis on the weekend so you could get her a new racket bag or something." Blossom checked if there was anything else Robin would like but with what she stated, it should have been enough for the Ruff.

 _"_ _Yo, check out the bath products section and see if there's any cute shit there."_

 _"_ _Ew, but that's the girls stuff." Blossom recognized the voice as Boomer._

 _"_ _Exactly, dumbass. Go find Butch too."_ Blossom opened her mouth to speak, but was too slow to get a word in before Brick added in a _"Thanks, Blossom."_ and hung up the call. Blossom dropped her hand to her side as she moved to sit next to Buttercup.

"You're welcome…" She said out loud.

"Jeez, your boyfriend is such a weirdo."

"He's not my boyfriend."

* * *

Robin was never one to play Cupid but she really couldn't help it tonight. The plastic bag she held contained several plastic mistletoe at which she grinned at. She couldn't wait to mess with her guests at her party.

She knew that Bubbles had been getting friendly with her counterpart and it was only a matter of time before they would both get together.

There was no harm in helping a little, right?

* * *

Bubbles was never one to be a party girl but since there wasn't going to be any alcohol, she didn't mind attending it for her friends and sisters. She shuffled her feet nervously in the car. The weather channel predicted a long snowfall that night and as expected, soft snow drifted down as Bubbles and her sisters arrived at Robin's house. Already, there was noise and light coming from her living room window.

"Wow, everyone's here already." Blossom said, stepping out of the car. She held her wrapped up gift under her arm. Bubbles and Buttercup followed in their sister's footsteps as they rapped on the door of their closest friend. Almost immediately, the door swung open with Robin on the other side with the brightest smile on her face.

"Come in, come in!" As soon as Robin turned away from the girls, a wicked smirk crept up on her face. It was go-time.

As the girls stepped into the lively room, they glanced around to see many of their classmates chatting and enjoying themselves. Mitch and the twins were setting up the drinks, Mike was laughing at something that Clara said, and Princess was introducing her Instagram to a group of girls. The Boys were sitting at the couch, attempting to pick a classic Christmas movie for everyone to watch.

"I'm going straight to the buffet table." Buttercup stated as soon as she saw the Boys. She placed her gift on the table for the host and left her sisters with their own thoughts.

"Where did Robin go?" Blossom wondered as she looked around for their lovely host. Figuring that she was busy, Blossom and Bubbles made their way to the gift table and left their presents. Blossom gave a quick glance to the Boys before making her way to the rest of her friends with Bubbles.

* * *

"Obviously _Home Alone_ is the most classic Christmas movie. Everyone watches _Home Alone_ on Christmas." Brick held up the DVD case for _Home Alone_. Butch shook his head as he shuffled through the many DVDs that Robin had.

" _Home Alone_ is too basic. Let's watch _Elf_ or something!" He brought up the DVD case for the Boys to see.

"Are you kidding me? _Elf_ is so fuckin' boring!" Brick argued.

"You did _not_ just say that _Elf_ is boring." Boomer sat quietly on the couch as his two brothers argued over which movie was better. His eyelids began to lower slowly.

"Boomer!"

"Huh, what?" Immediately, Boomer sat up and saw that Brick and Butch held out the cases for _Elf_ and _Home Alone_.

"Boomer, which movie is better? It's obviously _Home Alone_ , right?"

"Oh my God, Brick, shut up!" Boomer sighed as he sat up straighter. He was forced to choose which of the two films they would be watching. _Let's see..._

"Boomer!" The Boys turned to Robin as she walked up to the three of them. "Boomer, can you help me put up this decoration that fell on my porch? I'm not tall enough for it." She rubbed her neck, sheepishly. Boomer stood up instantly, seeing his ticket out of the argument.

"Sorry, guys. Gotta go help Robin." He followed Robin outside as Brick and Butch continued to fight over which movie to watch.

Robin smile grew wide as she stepped aside to let Boomer see what had fallen. It seemed that the garland had fallen from the edge of her roof all at the front of her porch. He looked back to see Robin moving back towards the house.

"Well, I guess you got this covered so I'll just go back to get some more tape and stuff, alright? Alright. See ya!" She spoke as quickly as she left, leaving Boomer in the cold. Well, it was time for him to re-decorate the house.

* * *

Robin scurried around her house to find Bubbles. She crashed into guests and furniture as she turned the corner to find Bubbles drinking punch and talking with Princess. Immediately, Robin grabbed Bubbles' hand and pulled her away from her conversation which confused Princess.

"Bubbles! Bubbles, my dearest friend! Would you be so kind as to go outside and help me put up the garland that fell off of my roof?" Before Bubbles could even answer, Robin grabbed the sticky tape from her counter and shoved it towards Bubbles. "Thank you so much! You are _such_ a good friend!" Robin then pushed Bubbles towards the door and she let out an evil smile. "Phase two, complete!" She mumbled to herself.

Bubbles slowly stepped outside and turned left to find Boomer floating above the porch and attempting to tie the garland around the gutter. She gulped and her face felt warmer. _It was fine. Just strike up a nice conversation with him._

"Need help there?" Why did Robin send her out if Boomer was already there? Nevertheless, Boomer looked down to see a soft smile on Bubbles and tape in her hands.

"Oh, did Robin send you out to give me tape?" He asked, confused on where Robin was.

"Er, well, she actually asked me to help her put up the garland that fell but… it seems you're doing just fine." Bubbles floated up to Boomer and handed him some tape. He took it and stuck the garland back into the gutter.

"Thanks." He said, quietly. Bubbles smiled more, knowing she was finally able to help her former enemy instead of fighting him.

"So, nice party, right?" She asked, trying to start a conversation. Boomer shrugged as he stuck the next piece of garland on the gutter.

"I'm not really much of a party person actually." At that, Bubbles lit up.

"Really? Me too! I mean, don't get me wrong. I like hanging out with my friends and eating party food, but sometimes they get too crazy. Small parties with only a few people are pretty cool, though! But sometimes I prefer to stay… at my… house..." She trailed off as she felt her face get red at rambling for too long. Now she felt like a fool. Boomer, however, began to speak up.

"Yeah, my brothers always go to these wild high school parties and they always have to drag me along. Ugh, I can't stand the amount of drunk people there, always doing drugs and making out with each other." She let out another smile at being able to kick off a good conversation with the cute blond.

"Yeah, I've only ever been to one of those." She was reminded of the time when Buttercup dragged both Blossom and her to one of those stereotypical high school parties and not even 10 minutes had passed before she decided to slip out and go home. It was a hot mess.

"Really? I never thought you'd ever consider one."

"Well, I guess you could say I was also dragged there. It's a long story. Let's just say a guy threw up on my shoes... It's not fun." He let out a small laugh. He let his hands drop to his sides as he moved to to admire his work.

"The garland is all up now. I think we should head inside before it gets too cold."

"Alright!" Bubbles felt a small victory at being able to have a civil conversation with someone who she thought of as an enemy before.

* * *

Robin stepped back the check her work. The mistletoe was hung right in the center of the door frame. As soon as the two blonds would walk in, BAM! Robin's love mission would be accomplished. Eros would be so proud of her. She moved back towards her couch, joining the other Rowdyruffs.

"It's been 20 minutes, Brick. Let's just watch _Elf_." Butch held his ground as Brick was ready to blow a fuse.

"Not on my fucking life, hoe. Robin, pick one." Brick held out the DVD case for her. Robin tossed a lazy glance at the cases.

"Ew, neither. Go for _The Nightmare Before Christmas_." For a moment, Brick and Butch considered it.

"Well, it's got really good animation." Brick shrugged. Butch began to shuffle through the stack of DVDs again for Robin's suggestion. Brick gave a quick glance at Robin who was kneeling on the couch, staring at the door.

"Uh, Robin what are you doing?" He asked.

"Sh! Watch." She pointed to the door. A few seconds later, Boomer and Bubbles opened the door which got the mistletoe caught behind the door. The two blonds didn't notice the trapped string of mistletoe and carried on inside. Robin cursed.

"My door opens _inwards_!" She hissed. At this, Brick brought a hand over his face in disappointment.

"You live here, Robin. How did you not set this up better?"

"Oh, shut up!" Robin left the couch. Before she left for her kitchen, Brick called out after her.

"You better not be trying that mistletoe shit on me!"

"Hey, Brick! I found it! It was in the case for _The Muppet Christmas Carol_!" Butch held up the DVD for _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Brick took a good look at the DVD. There was a large scratch across the middle and several smaller scratches around it. Brick sighed.

"Fuck it, let's just watch Netflix."

* * *

It was no problem. Robin would just reset the mistletoe somewhere else. She could still make this work before the party ended. Currently, all her guests had moved towards the living room to watch some popular Netflix show with the Boys. This gave her the kitchen to work with. Yes! She could make the Blues come together at the punch bowl! It would be perfect...

Her ceiling light was the only place she could hang the mistletoe. And it would be super obvious so there was _no way_ they wouldn't see it. But how to get them into the kitchen without being suspicious…?

Her door squeaked open and jolted Robin out of her thoughts. It was Buttercup and Blossom coming in for a drink.

"Oh, hey Robin, what are you-" Blossom was immediately cut off as Robin dragged both of them further into the kitchen.

"I need you both to do me a favor." Buttercup and Blossom gave each other a look before looking back at Robin. Before they could reply, Robin delved into the details of her plan.

"Blossom, I need you to somehow get Bubbles into the kitchen without being suspicious. Alone. And Buttercup," she turned to the tomboy, "You need to somehow get Boomer into the kitchen. _Alooone_."

"What are you planning, Snyder?" Buttercup said slowly. Robin held up her mistletoe with a mischievous grin.

"You want to set my little sister up with the Blue Ruff?" Blossom folded her arms in disapproval. Robin let out a dry laugh.

"That's the plan! However, I could change it to you guys and the Boys if you were to… not help me." Robin threatened innocently. The Girls gave their friend a glare before sealing the deal.

"Damn it, Robin. You're such a conniving little-"

"Buttercup!" Blossom stopped her sister's curse. Robin giggled evilly.

"This is going to be great!" She squealed. Buttercup rolled her eyes as Blossom huffed a sigh of submission.

"Alright then. We'll help get your couple together." Blossom stated as she left the room. Buttercup followed behind her. She looked back at her ridiculous but lovable friend.

"You owe us, Snyder~!" She sang before leaving the kitchen. Robin ignored her as she hung the mistletoe on her light and immediately stuffed herself into a kitchen cabinet right after.

 _Foolproof_ , she told herself.

* * *

Blossom thought over the outcomes of many sentence starters to see which phrase would get Bubbles into the kitchen. Before she could formulate a good conversation, Bubbles gave Blossom a tap on her shoulder as she came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Bloss. You need to use the bathroom?" She stepped aside to allow Blossom to pass. Blossom shook her head.

"I'm good, but I… uh… I'm actually feeling a little light-headed." She began to speak without thinking. It was this or nothing, she guessed.

"Oh no! Do you need to lie down?" Bubbles asked with concern for her sister.

"Um, I'll just go sit with the others for now, but um… could you do me a favor?" Bubbles nodded.

"Of course!"

"Could you go to the kitchen and get me a drink and maybe a plate of just anything on it? Maybe some of those cute little cupcakes?" She felt awful tricking her sister into getting some alone time with a Ruff. At least it was the bearable Ruff.

"No problem! Go sit down Blossom, I got this." Blossom let out a sigh of relief as her sister rushed into the kitchen.

* * *

How was Buttercup going to get Boomer into the kitchen? He was embedded with the other guests in the couch, watching one of the new Netflix shows. Blossom was already conversing with Bubbles so she needed to work fast. She needed something clever to get the boy to go into the kitchen. She needed to be smart about this. She needed to-

"Boomer! Robin needs you in the kitchen!"

Well, shit.

"Again? What the hell does she need this time?" Boomer slowly rose from the couch as Buttercup turned back to see Bubbles rushing into the kitchen. _Just in time._

She took Boomer's place on the couch as he made his way to the kitchen. _Oh, Buttercup you absolute genius_ , she thought.

* * *

Robin waited patiently for the two blonds to arrive. It was really stuffy in the cupboard under the sink so she hoped Blossom and Buttercup would work fast. The cupboard door was slightly ajar so she could see out into the kitchen. The dining room table was lined with Robin's best dishes, the lights were slightly dimmed too, and-

 _The mistletoe had fallen into the punch._

"Fuck!" She hissed as she began to open the cupboard door to fix it, but instantly closed it again as the kitchen door opened with Bubbles stepping in. She cursed in her mind again, knowing she messed up for a second time.

 _Are you kidding me?_

Bubbles had gathered a paper plate and tongs to grab all of the sweet treats Robin had made. Just after came Boomer looking around the kitchen.

"Oh, Boomer! Have you tried the mini cupcakes? They are so cute!" Bubbles gushed as she threw one in her mouth.

"Er, I don't think I have. Have you seen Robin though? She wanted me to help her with something again, but I don't see her…" He scratched his head.

 _Damn it, Buttercup! She's so damn obvious!_

Bubbles gave him a confused look and shook her head.

"I didn't see her when I entered. It's just me!" Bubbles stated as she ate another cupcake. "Seriously, you have to have one of these!" She set Blossom's plate of food down and at that moment, Robin prayed that they wouldn't see the fallen mistletoe in the punch. Bubbles handed Boomer one of the tiny cupcakes and he threw it in his mouth. His eyes lit up as he chewed.

"Wow, these are good. Robin made them?"

"Yeah! She's great at cooking!"

"Wow. I just don't understand how people can cook. Brick usually cooks in the house." Boomer took another handful of mini cupcakes and continued to munch on them like potato chips. "He's a great chef. He's been cooking for Butch an' me for a long-ass time now." He threw the last few mini cupcakes from his hand into his mouth. "God, these are good. I need more." He grabbed a paper bowl and began piling cupcakes into it. Bubbles giggled at his antics as she took another cupcake and threw it at Boomer.

"Catch!" Without missing a beat, Boomer caught it in his mouth. Bubbles clapped with a gasp.

"I told you, I love these little things."

"You were so ready for that!"

"I have pretty good reflexes." He shrugged. Bubbles smiled as she grabbed a few more snacks onto Blossom's plate.

"You know, I'm glad you guys aren't evil anymore. You're… actually a cool person to talk to." Bubbles admitted. Boomer looked over at his counterpart.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not evil too. I wouldn't have been able to have these amazing- hold up, those are _Reese's cups_ and I need them." He interrupted himself mid sentence as he went to grab a handful of _Reese's peanut butter cups_. Bubbles couldn't help but laugh. "But for real, I think this is better than constantly fighting all the time. Ugh, I don't know how our siblings are able to just… throw down all the time. Doesn't it get tiring?" Bubbles nodded. She remembered back in sophomore year how Blossom and mostly Buttercup would end up in a huge fight with the Boys that Bubbles had to join despite not even wanting to fight Boomer anymore.

"Well, I'm just glad we're able to have the chance to be closer!" Almost instantly after, she added, "As friends! Um… I was hoping we could be… better friends since y'know… we've spent so long… fighting each other." Bubbles' face had gone up in temperature as she realized her terrible wording. Why did she have to mess up so much in front of cute guys? Boomer gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

The two teens fell into a silence. In a moment of embarrassment, Bubbles reached for the chocolate chip cookies only to have her hand bump into Boomer's as he also aimed for a cookie. Her hand flew back into her chest.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry did you want that-?"

"No, no, I'm sorry for hitting you and-"

"Really, it's my fault!"

"Here, you can take them-"

"No, you should take it first, I-"

They went into another silence as their faces blushed a deep red. Bubbles quickly took Blossom's plate and grabbed a couple of cookies.

"I, uh... better get back to Blossom! It was nice talking with you again!" She said quickly with a kind smile and then exiting the kitchen.

"See ya…" Boomer muttered. As soon as she left, Boomer brought his hand to his face. "Fucking _idiot_." He cursed himself out. He let out a sigh before leaving with a can of orange fizzy soda.

Slowly, Robin emerged from the cupboard and let out the quietest, frustrated scream so that the other guests wouldn't hear her. She smacked her hand onto her face several times before hitting her head onto her kitchen counter top. She then rubbed her head after deciding that hitting her head on the counter was a bad idea.

"God… fucking… _damn it_." She was so close. So very close into getting to see the cutest pair kiss. She stomped over to her punch bowl and grabbed the now wet mistletoe. Even without her mistletoe help, the two blonds were incredibly cute together as she had witnessed. Their encounter only fueled her determination to get them to kiss before the end of the party.

* * *

Third time's a charm, she told herself. It was nearing midnight and she knew that everyone had to leave soon. This time, she placed the rest of her mistletoe everywhere possible in every part of her house. This plan _had_ to be foolproof. People were already unexpectedly finding themselves under the door frames with classmates, laughing awkwardly at their situation, and the other guests hooting and cheering for the guests to kiss. Robin payed them no attention as she only had one goal and one couple in mind.

Boomer was currently in the upstairs bathroom while Bubbles was talking with Clara. Robin had already filled her in on the goal so all Clara had to do was keep Bubbles near the mistletoe just at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know, Robin... this is getting out of hand. You've literally just stuck mistletoe in about almost every place in this house." Mitch came up to Robin with a can of Coke for her.

"That's the plan, genius." She took the Coke from Mitch and began downing the drink to cool her frustrations.

"Who are you even trying to get together?" Mitch asked.

"Bubbles and Boomer. She's been at it for 3 hours now." Brick said, coming up from behind Robin with Butch.

"You gotta applaud her willpower. I mean, I'll be honest, I like the mistletoe! It makes the house more 'Christmassy!'" Butch added. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Butch, you only like the mistletoe because it will give you an excuse to kiss hot people." Butch opened his mouth to retort back but closed it again knowing it was true.

"Is she still trying?" Blossom sighed as she brought the candy canes from the kitchen for everyone to share. Buttercup followed with a bowl of chips.

"It's gonna work this time!" Robin tried to convince the small group forming. As soon as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, Robin threw herself onto the couch.

"Robin, you're so dramatic!" Buttercup laughed as Robin bounced off of the couch and landed on her butt. She immediately got up to see Boomer walking down the steps and getting closer to the mistletoe near Bubbles. The rest of the group joined her on the couch, watching the blond come down the stairs…

...and completely ignoring the mistletoe above him and Bubbles.

Everyone let out a disappointed "Aw!"

Robin however let herself fall down to the carpet. She laid there for a good few seconds before Blossom chuckled and helped her back up.

"What are you doing on the floor?" When Robin got back up, she saw Boomer walking up to them with an incredulous look.

"I like how the floor feels." She replied sarcastically. Boomer let out a laugh.

"Also what's with the mistletoe lying around everywhere?"

"Are you- are you _kidding me_? If you can see that there's mistletoe everywhere, then why didn't you-" Robin let out a scream of frustration. Brick, Mitch and Butch were all laughing at Robin's misfortune.

"Dude, you're so dumb." Butch patted Boomer's back as the blond scratched his head.

"What did I do?"

* * *

Most of the guests had left Robin's house as she gave them their goodbyes. She sighed in defeat as she began clearing the plates and trash. The Girls had stayed behind to help Robin clean up.

"This was a great party, Robin!" Blossom complimented. Robin gave her a smile.

"Thanks. Well, I tried playing Cupid today… it just isn't for me." The two girls giggled as Bubbles walked past them to take out Robin's trash. After Bubbles exited Robin's house, Buttercup rushed into the living room from the kitchen.

"Get over here!" She called from the window. Blossom and Robin looked at each other in confusion as they moved next to Buttercup, hiding behind the curtain.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"I decided to do you a favor since you were so terrible at getting them together." Buttercup answered.

"Hey! I tried, okay!"

"Yeah, sure. A+ for effort." Buttercup waved her friend off.

"Wait, but Boomer already left." Blossom piped up.

"Oh, he'll be back in a few seconds." Buttercup smirked as she held up Boomer's phone.

* * *

Bubbles dumped the trash into Robin's recycling bin. As she closed the lid, she saw Butch's Escalade pull back up into Robin's driveway. Why were the Boys heading back to Robin's? The car door opened and Boomer hopped out. He jogged back up to Robin's porch.

"Hey, you're back." Bubbles commented.

"Yeah, I left my phone here and I-" He paused as he noticed the mistletoe hanging at the edge of the porch roof right between him and Bubbles. She must have noticed it too since she looked up to see what Boomer was looking at. Her face suddenly turned red.

"Oh, um…"

"Well, I mean, we don't really have to… uh… do anything, right? I mean, it's totally cool if you're not cool with…" He trailed off as his face deepened in color.

"I mean... I'm totally chill with... You know what, you probably really need to get home. You should go get your phone" Bubbles pointed her thumb towards Robin's door. Boomer nodded as he quickly made his way inside leaving Bubbles sighing outside. Why did she have to be so awkward? Was it weird to want to kiss your former enemy?

Once inside, Boomer was greeted by three angry girls.

"Um… have you seen my phone?" He asked, sheepishly. Buttercup sighed as she shoved his phone to his chest.

"Dude, how oblivious can you be?" She sighed. Blossom nudged her in the arm.

"It's their choice if they chose to kiss, you know." Blossom then turned to Boomer with a smile. "Goodnight, Boomer. We'll see you in class after the break." Boomer nodded, taking in their words as he left the house once again to be met with Bubbles taking down Robin's mistletoe.

"Oh! I'll… see you in class, Boomer." She waved as Boomer walked past her. Boomer stopped in his tracks and turned back as Bubbles was about to head in.

"Hold on." He called out, sternly. Bubbles turned to Boomer as he walked up to her and opened his mouth to say something.

"What's wrong, Boomer?" She asked. Was he really going to kiss her? Would she freak out? What if he looked like a creep? God, he just wanted to disappear on the spot.

He stared at her pink lips for a good few seconds.

 _Ah, to Hell with it!_

Boomer cupped Bubbles' face as he leaned in quickly to kiss her on the lips. It ended as quick as it started and he waved her goodbye. Before she knew it, he was gone in his brother's car. Bubbles' face had turned bright red as she lifted her hand to feel her lips. Her heart suddenly soared as she quickly made her way inside.

* * *

The door slammed closed behind her and she was greeted with the screams of her sisters and her friend. Robin was on the floor, rolling and screaming on the carpet as Buttercup yelled and jumped around. Blossom merely squealed and clapped for the accomplished goal.

"Did you three plan this?" Bubbles asked with a blush. Blossom was the first to compose herself.

"Ah, well, we were trying for the majority of the party, but... you were quite oblivious to the attempts." She coughed nervously. Bubbles rolled her eyes, but inwardly smiled at the soft kiss she received. She would thank her friends later, but for now, they could laugh it up.

* * *

"I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up..." Boomer repeated the mantra in the car as his brothers applauded him for the bold move.

"You didn't fuck up, dummy! Honestly, she was waiting for you to grow a fuckin' pair and finally kiss her." Brick consulted.

"God, I hope you're right." Boomer dragged his hands down his red face. He still couldn't believe he kissed a cute girl tonight. For now, he would just enjoy the memory of her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Ha... I actually finished. That's a surprise. Anyways, I checked over it once! Hopefully, there aren't too many mistakes.**


End file.
